Kenna
Kenna ' is one of the Ladies-in-Waiting, and close friend to Queen Mary, along with Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer of Kinross. She was born and raised in Scotland in a rich family and is now the official mistress of King Henry Must See Episodes * Chosen * Left Behind Personality Early Life Season 1 * 'Pilot Trumpets sounds at the entire Fresh Court arrive to greet the Scottish Queen who will be arriving soon. But first a carriage arrived and four young woman get out. Lady Kenna, Lady Lola, Lady Aylee and Greer of Kinross all Scotish born and now ladies-in-waiting for their soon-to-be arriving Queen. All three look around admiring their greeting from the French Court. They all take note as King Henry arrives with Diane de Poitiers. Their eyes are all torn away as their own Queen arrives and all five join together in a big group hug, not having all been together for years. Mary looks forward to the King of France waiting to greet her. She asked if the woman beside him is Catherine. Kenna informed her that she is actually Diane de Poitiers, the Kings official mistress. And that beside them is their son Sebations, the Kings favourite. As Kenna finishes up, Queen Catherine arrives and makes a statement by standing in front of the king and his mistress. Before Mary can greet the Royals she is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her where she stands. They exchange hellos and Marry sheepishly talks on, loosing her composure. Both appear happy at the physical appearance of the other. They are no longer the young chidden they once knew. Francis and Mary walk arm-in-arm down the line of castle members towards the King and Queen of France for a proper introduction. Mary is set up in her chambers and her Ladies-in-Waiting are given instructions on what their duties are to their Queen and what is to be expected of them at all times. As soon as the older woman is gone the girls all immediately start dressing themselves up. However not long into the preparation, a few of them decide to take off and explore the castle. That evening at Elizabeth and Philip's Wedding everyone is celebrating with a grand party as Elisabeth and Philip have their first dance. Mary greets people, and Colin bring her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink. Soon all five girls then spontaneously decide to take off their shows and dance. They all dance in a circle as feathers drop from the ceiling. Henry watches one of the girls dancing in the middle of the floor intently. Later that night the bedding ceremony is about to take place. Elizabeth and Philip are both getting undressed in front of specially selected Noble's. Mary and her ladies-in-waiting decide to spy of the even, wanting to know what they will be in for on their wedding nights. All five girls watch, each with deferent reactions. They decided they've watch enough and long before it's over they all run off in separate directions. Scared and excited at what they just watched. Kenna finds a place she thinks she is alone, but in interrupted by a warm hand around her, and is surprised and embarrassed when she realized it's the King of France. He request to be close to her to wish she obliges as he brings his hand under her dress as they make out. Mary informs her friends what happened to her the night before. Everyone is unsure how to react. This visibly hurts Lola. Mary decided to reserve judgment and wait to talk to Colin herself. Lola tells them she was able to talk to him, and says someone with power forced him to try and rape his Queen. After Mary has a meeting with the King and Queen of France, Mary informs that Colin has already been beheaded. Lola is hurt and upset. Even blaming Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. None of the girl’s answer and they all stay quiet after that, none of them looking at each other. Mary leaves, upset. Notes Historical Notes * Historically, her name, as well as the names of the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary, was known to also be Mary. This led to them being called the Four Marys. * Lady Kenna is most closely based on Mary Livingstone (nicknamed Lusty) and Mary Fleming of the Four Marys. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Scottish Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Noble